


BillDip One-Shots

by AllyInk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyInk/pseuds/AllyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random BillDip one-shots and drabbles.</p><p>I DO take requests, please leave requests.<br/>I can't come up with ideas ehhhhhh. TwT</p><p>AUs (always) and Smut (occasionally >.>) allowed!<br/>And just a warning about me as a writer, I have a talent for making even happy things depressing in my own special way, so good luck.<br/>Love you guys! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Color of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This one is with Human! Bill, because that's how it works with the plot.  
> From now on I'll mostly write one-shots from requests. Leave your requests in the comments and I'll write it down somewhere and do it eventually!
> 
> I just found something like this awhile ago and I just recently remembered it and I thought it would be adorable for these two. Enjoy!

Whenever Bill Cipher used to visit people through the mindscape and their dreams, they would see only black and white aside for themselves and Bill. Once he left, their normal vision would be restored.

What most people didn't know, however - actually, what _nobody_ knew, was that Bill saw like that all the time. He didn't see colors, he couldn't no matter what he tried. It was the one thing that was out of his hands. It had never bothered him before, since he was used to it, but he guessed it would be interesting to see colors. There was a reason he couldn't see colors, but he didn't like to think about it.

It had been several years since his 'death.' Ha. Idiots. He wasn't dead, he never had been. Bill had decided to leave the Pines family alone for awhile. Let their guard drop.

He hummed to himself as he watched Dipper and Mabel Pines walking down the path. He was laying on his stomach across a treebranch. He had been watching these two for awhile now.

Hm, he was bored anyway.

Bill sat up, and dropped off the branch, behind the two teenagers.

Dipper stopped walking and turned his head a little, grabbing Mabel's hand to stop her. He completely turned around and gasped, taking a step back. "Bill!?"

Mabel blinked in surprise and echoed the question, squeezing Dipper's hand.

"That's my name, don't wear it out you two," Bill grinned, tilting his head and crossing his arms. "So? Did you miss me? Admit it, you did."

"No, of course not! How are you alive?!" Dipper demanded, glaring at Bill.

"I was never dead, Pine Tree," Bill scoffed, laughing.

"But we killed you!" Mabel said, her eyes wide.

"No, you erased me from your uncle's mind," Bill said lightly. "There's a big difference.

"No, that's not right, that's impossible," Dipper gritted his teeth. "You can't be here!" He took a step towards Bill, raising a fist.

"Not so fast, Pine Tree," Bill said, his voice icy. As Dipper's fist came towards his face, he grabbed his wrist and stopped the punch in its tracks. "Not- Not.."

Bill stopped, frowning. Something was different. Everything was different. His grip on Dipper's wrist faltered slightly and he took a slight step back. His vision blurred a little.

Dipper's hair was brown. His skin was light. His shirt was read and his jacket was dark blue. His eyes were brown.

Bill completely let go of Dipper and looked down at his hands. His gloves were black, his jacket was yellow.

He looked back up to see Dipper and Mabel staring at him in confusion.

"Is he crying?" Bill heard Mabel say quietly to Dipper. Her hair was brown. Her sweater was pink. Her jeans were blue.

"I... think?" Dipper blinked. 

And that was when Bill remembered.

It had been millennia ago, and he had chosen to mess with the wrong demon. That demon cursed him to be colorblind, but he had said something else as well.

_'You will only regain ability to see color when you come into contact with your soulmate for the first time,' the demon cackled. He knew that it would never happen._

Bill stared at Dipper. Him?

...but he couldn't be..


	2. Accidents Always Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea submitted by @AetherMakesFanfics  
> Bill gets drunk and 'accidentally' cheats on Dipper while he's at work. Then, Dipper gets off of work early and catches Bill in the act.
> 
> Warning: Not responsible for any feels experienced from this chapter.  
> Human! Bill

Dipper walked towards the Mystery Shack. Everyone was gone doing something or another - Ford and Stan were on one of their adventure things, Mabel was on a road trip with some friends - so it would be just him and Bill, and Dipper couldn't wait to get home and just cuddle or something.

He opened the door and walked through the store area of the Shack, which had been closed earlier since it was Sunday, and Stan was away. He opened the door to the living area and walked into the living room, closing the door behind him and looking up, stopping dead in his tracks.

Dipper took a second to process what he was seeing. He stared at the opposite wall, where Bill had someone pushed against a wall, their lips locked in a kiss.

What?  
What was happening?

It probably took a full minute for them to realize that Dipper was there.

The other person wasn't anyone Dipper recognized, and he wouldn't have cared if he did recognize him. He met Bill's eye and just stared at him.

He was drunk, that much was obvious. He didn't say anything.

Dipper turned his eyes on the other person and pointed towards the door. "Get. Out," he said, his voice shaking with mixed anger and disbelief.

He didn't argue, just quickly walked past Dipper and left.

"What the hell?" he demanded, glaring back at Bill.

"Look, this.. isn't what it.." Bill's words were slurred as he walked towards Dipper, putting a hand on his shoulder. "...it looks like.."

Dipper took a step back, pushing Bill's hand off of him, and before he realized what he was doing, he had slapped Bill across the face and was running out of the house. He ran towards the forest, tears in his eyes as he pushed past the trees.

It was about five minutes before Dipper realized he was lost. It took another thirty seconds for him to remember that it was dark, and ten more to hear the rustling from the bushes behind him.

~~~

The next morning, Bill woke up with one side of his face raw and someone pounding nails into his brain. Not literally, of course, but he knew instantly what was going on. He was badly hungover and he couldn't remember a thing from the last eighteen hours. Why did his face hurt so much, though?

He got off the couch and looked around, then suddenly heard the door slam. He winced, putting a hand to his head. "God.." he muttered, rubbing his eyes with a hand.

It was Mabel. Oh right, she said she'd be back today. What time was it?

"Dipstick! Billlllll!" she called, running through the door and automatically turning towards the stairs, but stopped when she saw Bill next to the couch. "Oh, hey!" she said cheerfully. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"What time is it?" Bill muttered, sitting back down on the couch.

"About 10 in the morning," Mabel said, leaning her elbows on the back of the couch. "Where's Dipper?"

"Hm.. not totally sure," Bill said quietly, stretching.

"Really?" Mabel blinked in surprise then chuckled. "You two normally stick like Velcro, what happened? Is everything okay?"

Bill frowned, thinking. Then he remembered.

"...Crap," he whispered, getting up quickly and running a hand through his hair. "Dipper's not upstairs?"

"Not sure yet, I already looked everywhere downstairs," Mabel frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Go look upstairs," Bill said. "I don't know where Pine Tree is and last night he saw something he shouldn't have, it's not important right now."

"What did you do?" Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"Just _go_!" Bill said, staring at Mabel. "I'll go look in the forest, maybe he went there."

Bill ran out of the house, now ignoring the pounding in his head. What had happened last night... it wasn't exactly an accident. He hadn't wanted Dipper to see, he didn't even know what he was doing in the first place. He felt something gnawing at the back of his brain. It was guilt.

"Pine Tree- Dipper?!" he called, looking around as he ran. God, what if something had happened to him? He would never-

"Bill..?" a soft voice stopped Bill's thoughts and he stopped in his tracks, looking around.

"Dipper?"

"Here," the voice said again. Bill pushed through the bushes and saw Dipper crouched against a tree, his legs pulled to his chest. His face was hidden but Bill could already tell he was pretty severely injured.

"Oh god," Bill felt his breath catch in his throat as he ran over to him, falling to his knees beside him.

_Four...Hours...Later..._

"What the _hell_ is taking them so long?" Bill muttered, his forehead resting on his hands as he stared at the ground.

He and Mabel had been waiting for three hours to see if Dipper would be okay.

"They said he'd probably be okay.." Mabel said softly. She'd been more quiet since Bill had run back to the Mystery Shack with Dipper in his arms, yelling at her to get in the car.

"Then why are they taking so long?!" Bill demanded. God did he regret everything. This was his fault. He felt tears welling up in his eye.

"Calm down," Mabel said. Bill knew she was angry at him, and probably blamed him for this too. He didn't care about what she thought right now, he was too worried.

A doctor entered the room. "Mabel Pines?"

Mabel stood up quickly and the doctor came over.

"He'll be alright, he's just pretty shaken up," the doctor said as Bill stood up as well. "You two can go see him if you want. Room 123."

"Thank you," Mabel said, and she and Bill promptly started speed walking towards the room.

When they entered, Dipper was sitting up. He had bandages around one arm and his face had been patched up. That was what they could see, though. 

Mabel crouched by the bed, gently taking Dipper's hand. He looked at her, having spotted Bill and refusing to acknowledge his existence.

Bill felt relieved that he was alright, but at the same time the guilt was overpowering.

He stood in the doorway as Dipper and Mabel talked quietly, staring at the ground.

Some might say that he was drunk, that it was an accident.

Some might say that Dipper getting hurt was also an accident.

Yeah.

Accidents always happen, it seems.


	3. Don't Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea submitted by @katlunawhisper  
> Bill shows up to mess with Pinetree, but instead find him actually crying. He's never actually seen Dipper cry before.
> 
> Human! Bill  
> Hope you like it!

Bill was bored.

Very bored.

The mindscape was so overrated.

Nothing to do.  
To be fair, though, he technically could do anything if he wanted to.

But that was also boring.

Oh hey, now he remembered!

He had an endless source of entertainment.

"Ohhhhhhh Pine Treee!" Bill called, appearing in front of Dipper. "It's been-"

Dipper looked up. He had been leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his head down. When he looked up Bill was a little bit surprised to see faint tear tracks down his face. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice lower than usual.

"I.. just got bored, that's all," Bill shrugged, leaning his arm on the tree next to Dipper's head, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "What's up with you, Pine Tree?"

"Why do you care?" Dipper hissed, ducking away from Bill's arm and backing up a little.

"Just a bit weirded out, I guess," Bill tilted his head. "Why are your eyes leaking?" _And why do I want them to stop?_ he asked in his head.

"That's not your problem," Dipper muttered, looking away.

"Doesn't that mean you're sad?" Bill asked, frowning.

"So what if it does? You've never cared," Dipper snapped. "Just leave, okay?"

"Did someone upset you?" Bill continued, crossing his arms.

Dipper didn't say anything else.

Why did Bill's heart seem to be beating harder than usual? Why did it hurt?

"You know, Pine Tree, if someone did hurt you, I'd be happy to make one of our old deals and take care of it," Bill said casually, drumming his fingers against the tree.

"Yeah, like I would be that stupid," Dipper muttered.

"Or, you know, no deal required," Bill shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Dipper blinked.

"Old fashioned revenge," Bill raised an eyebrow, grinning a bit.

Dipper rolled his eyes, seemingly irritated, but Bill noticed his lips twitch a little.

Wait, no, he wasn't looking at Pine Tree's lips.

What?

"You're an idiot," Dipper informed Bill, shaking his head.

"Actually, I can tell you the answer to anything in less than a second," Bill shot back, tilting his head. "Try me."

"328749 divided by 3214," Dipper said.

"102.286558805," Bill said lightly.

"Wow. Okay," Dipper blinked in surprise.

"Wow okay indeed," Bill raised an eyebrow, shooting double finger pistols at Dipper.

"Did you really just.."

"Yes I did," Bill nodded. Wow. So amazing. Great job, Bill. So smooth.

Dipper blinked a few more times before snorting a little and covering his mouth with a hand, laughing quietly.

Oh? Was victory still in sights for Bill Cipher?

"You're so weird," Dipper laughed, shaking his head.

"I know," Bill said, nodding. "But it helps right?"

"Apparently it does?" Dipper shrugged, grinning a little.

"Well then I'm done here. See you around, Pine Tree," Bill said, giving a small wave before vanishing.

Victory.


	4. The Perfect Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea submitted by @ididntsignupforthis  
> Bill and Dipper can always be found, day or night, arguing about something so ridiculous or arguing to the point where it can get a little scary. One night it gets taken too far...
> 
> Human! Bill again. :P  
> Hope you enjoy.

Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines were not the perfect couple.  
Even saying it was an understatement.

Yes, it was true, they fought. Very frequently, in fact. Almost every day. Sometimes for stupid reasons that they would just shrug off, and sometimes for other reasons that would leave a scar when too much was said.

No matter what, though, they always came back and hugged - or kissed - it out. No matter what, they were always together, no matter how much they hurt each other.

It was sometimes funny when they fought, sometimes so much so that they themselves would start laughing. Sometimes it was scary. So scary that everyone else would leave the room. So scary that everyone would be shaken up for days afterwards.

No matter what, they were always together.

On this particular day, Dipper was sitting under a tree reading a book. Bill, unbeknownst to Dipper, was sitting above in that very tree.

Dipper turned the page, and with that, Bill dropped from the tree right beside Dipper, crouching down next to him.

"Holy _crap_ -!" Dipper gasped, jumping. "What the hell, you scared the.."

"Hehe, sorry Pine Tree," Bill said, sitting down as well. "Thought I'd 'drop in' and say hi."

Dipped sighed, closing the book and crossing his arms. "I hate it when you do that."

"I was just trying to make a joke-" Bill frowned, his smile faltering a bit.

"Well, I'm not in the mood," Dipper muttered, blinking a few times and looking away.

"Can you just lighten up?" Bill crossed his arms, standing up. "I'm just trying to have fun and lighten things up for once."

"Well maybe things don't need to be lighter," Dipper stared at Bill.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Bill demanded, his eyes widening.

"It's just..." Dipper sighed, leaning his head against the tree. "Can you stop being so ridiculous? For three seconds?"

"So I'm the one being ridiculous? Okay, okay I see," Bill nodded, making a 'tch'ing sound and looking away.

Dipper stood up, glaring at him. "Look, Bill-"

"Okay, just wait a second before going off at me again!" Bill said, his voice raising a little. "Every time I try to do something like this, you throw it back in my face. It's not fair."

"You're acting like a child!" Dipper threw his arms out in front of him in exasperation. One of his hands came close to hitting Bill and Bill instinctively grabbed his wrist to stop his hand.

Thanks to all his sudden anger, he grabbed his wrist.... hard.

Dipper gasped a little in pain, wincing. 

Bill didn't notice for half a second, but when he did, he quickly let go, his eyes widening a bit. "Wait- I didn't mean.."

Dipper looked down at his wrist, lightly pulling his sleeve back. Red marks were already appearing with a slight hint of purple.

"Dipper, I'm.." Bill blinked, staring at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Dipper drew his sleeve back over his wrist and lifted a hand, lightly rubbing he bridge of his nose.

Bill waited in slight fear to be yelled at.

To his shock, Dipper chuckled and shook his head, lowering his hand again and looking up at Bill. "You talk too much," he said quietly.

"What?" Bill blinked.

"Okay, yeah. I was being an idiot," Dipper said quietly. "I sort of deserved that to be honest."

"No, wait.. God this is stupid.." Bill muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Same here. So... are we good?" Dipper asked with a slight smile.

"I think," Bill said with a nod, stepping forward and lightly hugging Dipper. "I'm.. sorry."

"Shut up, you dork," Dipper said, hugging Bill back and smiling to himself.

No, Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines were not the perfect couple.  
That was an understatement.

They had their problems, very frequently, but no matter what they always stayed together.

No matter what.


	5. One Big Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea submitted by @AetherMakesFanfics
> 
> Mabel and Dipper went somewhere random, leaving Bill at home by himself. Then once they come back, they see that Bill completely wrecked the place. Of course Mabel can't calm Bill down, so Dipper's gotta do it.
> 
> Warning: Intense fluff

Dipper grabbed the doorknob of the door to the back of the Mystery Shack, letting out his breath.

"That was crazy," Dipper muttered.

"You got that right," Mabel agreed, stretching. "Now open the door so we can do movie night."

"You got it," Dipper grinned, pulling open the door.

The twins stood there in absolute shock and silence.

"We're in the right place, right?" Mabel asked.

"Think so," Dipper frowned.

"You... _sure_?" Mabel pushed.

"Yeah... we're in the right place."

"Was this Bill, do you think?" Mabel blinked.

"I... think it must've been Bill," Dipper said cautiously.

"..." Mabel sighed deeply. "You go find him. I'll start cleaning up."

"You got it," Dipper grimaced.

What they could see of the living room was completely insane.

The armchair in the corner was on its side, at the other side of the room the table was broken as well as one of the chairs, the skull table next to the chair was halfway across the room, and the TV was cracked.

Great.

Dipper walked upstairs towards his and Mabel's room, opening the door and looking inside. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary for a few seconds until he saw a small shape in the corner.

It was Bill, with his arms around his legs pulled to his chest. His face was hidden by his arms. Dipper frowned a bit. He hadn't been expecting this. Normally when Bill flipped out like this he was angry, more demon-like. Now he just looked defeated.

"Hey-" Dipper blinked a few times. "Bill.."

Bill didn't look up.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked quietly, crouching down beside him and lightly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bill flinched back a little bit, glancing up at Dipper without moving his head up much.

"What happened?" Dipper frowned quietly, gently pulling Bill into a hug.

Bill took a deep breath, "I don't know. I just.. I can't remember.."

"Okay, it's okay.." he whispered, sighing softly. 

Bill rested his head on Dipper's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay, Bill.." Dipper murmured, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay."

Bill nodded a few times, letting out his breath slowly as he looked up at Dipper, he looked fairly calm. "Okay. Thanks.. Pine Tree."

"Feel better?" Dipper asked, smiling down at him.

"Yeah. Thanks," Bill nodded again, leaning up to lightly kiss Dipper. They both paused for a few moments, before Dipper ended it and tilted his head.

"Alright, now ready to help us clean stuff up?" Dipper asked with a smile.

Bill frowned, pouting. "Oh come on. That's mean."

"I know, but you love me," Dipper smiled brightly, gently poking Bill's cheek before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Ugh. And I hate myself for it sometimes," Bill muttered before standing up as well and walking out after Dipper. 

Time to get started.


End file.
